


Ready or Not

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Series: Toxic Obsession of a Beast [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bite marks, Blood and Torture, Broken RK900, Come as Lube, Creepy RK900, Graphic Description, Licking, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive RK900, Poor Gavin Reed, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 has no name, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Threats, Twisted RK900, Violence, creepy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: Ready or not, the beast will get what he want.





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel of "Primal Instincts." Read it first so you don't get confused.

RK900 wanted one thing during his short life. One thing made him feel things he had never felt, and one thing made him hold on to life. That thing made him feel the greatest happiness, then the biggest disappointment.

Now what he wanted was in the palm of his hand. He didn't know where to begin as his little human laying in front of him with defenseless and fearful eyes.

Punishment. 

Although he wanted to taste and discover his detective right now, he had something to teach this unruly human. His detective left him to die, without mercy. This should have come at with price. 

He began to examine his human, while holding the belt he had removed from his pants.

He was struggling with his wrists tied to the headboard of the bed, his wrists already turning to bitter red color. He didn't forget to shout while he was struggling. The fear in his red eyes slightly upset the RK900. Why was he afraid? He wanted this punishment himself, and if he could take it without resisting, it would be better for both of them. After his detective obeyed him, RK900 would take good care of his detective. After all, Gavin was belong to him, and the android had to take good care of what was his.

RK900 put a knee on the bed and leaned to the detective's face. He put his hand on his chin and tried to turn his face to himself, but the detective continued to shout, escaping the grip of android.

The muffled shouting wouldn't do him any good. 

RK900 decided to take a second chance, this time gripping the detective's chin tightly and turning to himself. He muttered calmly. "Good pets don't try to escape from they owner." 

Gavin replied with a louder shout than usual. Then the android released human's chin, held the cloth in his mouth and pulled it out.

As soon as the cloth in his mouth came out, the detective spit to the RK900's face and began to roar. "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING TİNCAN. I WILL SEND YOU TO JUNKYARD WHEN I WERE OUT OF THIS. I WILL KILL YOU WI-" 

The detective's roar was interrupted by a hard slap to the cheek. 

Android leaned into the detective's ear as he waited for the detective to emerge from the shock of the slap. "You're making very wrong moves, my detective. You don't want your punishment to increase even more, do you? It's better for both of us if you're being good pet."

His detective took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to speak without raising his head, his voice quieter than before. "When they find out I'm lost, you're going to be in a lot of trouble! They'll find me!" 

RK900 laughed sarcastically. His detective thought they could save him, how sweet. "My Gavin. Remember, I told you I left no evidence. No one can find you. No one can take you away from me."

Detective grunted and swung his head towards the android, but the android retreated at the last second. Human's voice was up again. "I WANT TO GO HOME YOU PSYCHOPAT METAL STACK. I DO NOT WANT TO STAY HERE. I DON'T WANT YOU. I HATE YOU! " 

RK900 couldn't stand it any longer and struck the detective's bare upper leg with a belt in his hand. The sound of the belt echoed in the room with the detective's scream of pain. With this, RK900 stared at the place where it reddening, how beautiful red looked on his detective. He could leave a lot more marks on this body. 

He murmured, keeping his eyes on the redness. "This is your only home. Your old house is now just a ruin." 

The detective turned his shocked eyes to android. A whisper came out of his mouth. "What?" 

"You heard me. I burned down your old house, with all evidence." 

Gavin had opened his mouth again to shout, but RK900 gagged the detective with cloth again. Despite this, the detective continued to shout with a muffled voice.

Android quickly struck other upper leg, then abdomen. As detective curled up with pain, RK900 turned him around. With this, tied wrists of the detective's curled at a strange but harmless angle.

Without delay, RK900 got out of bed and pulled a rope out of the closet and came to his detective, human trying to turn on his back.

RK900 held out his hand to the detective's ankle and catched it firmly. Meanwhile, at the last moment he prevented the other foot from hitting his chin. Unable to control his nerves, he struck the belt hard on the detective's right ass cheek. He knew well that his thin boxer would not prevent the pain. With the detective writhing in pain again, he quickly tied his ankle to the foot of the bed. After tying his other ankle to the other foot of the bed, he stepped back and looked at his work. 

'Magnificent' he thought. The detective lying on his stomach with his legs spread apart and tense. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't close his legs. That way RK900 could do whatever he wanted to the detective, and this helpless human couldn't stop it in any way.

Android took out two pillows from the closet, put the pillows underneath the detective trying to close his legs. The body of the detective was now firmly stretched, his ass was lifted by pillows. He defenselessly tried to change his position, but failed. 

RK900 went to bed and settled between the detective's legs. Detective's ass trembled as he struggled, this made android's fantasies about him grow. He put his hand on the detective's right ass cheek and began to caress calmly, feeling the heat under his hand. Hitting with a belt must have hurt. The detective's painful moans confirmed this. He struck the belt on the other ass cheek. Detective's screams with pain came back, but without hesitation, android struck human's back and upper legs. The detective's screams grew every time he hit. 

RK900 leaned into his ear, spreading his body on the detective, while pressing his hardness on the detective's plump ass. 

"It hurts, doesn't it? Good. When you left me to die, my heart hurt more than that." After finishing his words, he licked the detective's earlobe and got out of bed. He came in front of the detective's feet, ran the belt onto the detective's left foot and quickly struck the belt on the sole of the foot. 

This time, it was normal that the sound from the human was higher; the soles of the feet were most of the abundant nerves in the body. He repeated the same movement on the other sole to hear the detective's moaning painfully again. RK900 became harder as the detective's moanings filled his ears.

He stopped for a moment and looked at the damage. The places he strucked were reddened, and some places even started to bleed. If his detective were nice to him, he'd be moaning in pleasure, not pain. Okay, RK900 would still do what he wanted. He just had to go on for a little while. 

Android took the cloth from the detective's mouth. "Now apologize to your owner for being a bad detective." 

Gavin did not respond and continued to take deep breaths with pain. Tears floated through his closed eyes.

Annoyed by this, android struck the detective's ass two more times with the belt and hissed at the writhing detective. "I said. Say. Sorry." 

"F-Fuck you."

He struck to ass again.

"Tell me!" 

"Ah...no!" 

He struck the soles of his feet. 

"I said SAY SORRY." 

"N-NO" 

RK900 tore all over the boxer and threw the pieces aside. He struck plump ass with another hard blow. The places that were already red started to bleed with this.

When the detective's shout wasn't heard, RK900 turned his eyes to the detective's face. 

The detective's breath was irregular, his body ceased to flutter, and he was slowly slipping out of consciousness. 

No, it couldn't have been this easy. 

RK900 grabbed the detective's hair and pulled it back sharply, human's eyes opened with pain. 

"Tell me, detective. Tell me, and I will give you the pleasure you have never experienced in the world." 

After a few seconds of irregular breath sounds, the detective answered with a tired voice. "What do you want from me?"

Android loosened the detective's grip on his hair and began caressing patiently. "I just want you to be a good pet and apologize to your owner, Gavin."

"N-no."

Angry at the response, RK900 got another struck on the detective's red ass. He started to shout, ignoring the human's painful voice. 

"LOOK, DETECTIVE. I WON'T LET YOU LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THIS, I WON'T LET YOU REST! I CAN KEEP THIS TORMENT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT! I'M AN ANDROID, DON'T TEST ME!"

He threatenedly to run his belt on the red ass. 

After some seconds, he heard the detective's almost inaudible speech. He was sure he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't an android. 

"Sorry..." 

Android opened his eyes in surprise. "What?" 

"I-I'm Sorry." 

Smiling, he stroked the detective's red back with his hand. "And why are you apologizing for, my little detective?" 

The tremor that spread to the detective's body did not escape the eyes of the android. 

"Gavin?" 

"I'm sorry for being bad! Okay?" he lowered his voice. "Now leave me alone." 

RK900 ignored the last sentence of the detective. He was happy, his detective apologized. Little by little he began to obey.

As he continued caressing his back with his hand, he began to examine the detective's body. The places he strucked, especially his ass, were bloody. His ass was painted in a sweet red. He lowered his hand to the detective's ass and gently fondled his ass cheek. 

Even though his detective twitched in pain, he didn't react other than that. 

RK900 was pleased, that only a few days ago, he could only look at this human from a distance, but now the human he wanted, was near to him. He could feel the warmth and smell of the blood.

Without leaving his eyes on the detective, he dropped belt on the floor, leaning over the detective's neck and licking the warm skin under his tongue. 

"Don't..." 

Android just chuckled at this helpless voice. He started sucking detective's neck as he moved his hand across human's ass. He was even more excited to feel the warmth and tightness of the hole under his hand. He separated the detective's ass cheeks with his thumb and middle finger and pressed his index finger into the prominent hole. 

Detective twitched and tried to close his legs, a scream heard in his throat. "No...leave me alone!" 

Instead of listening to the detective's words, RK900 looked at the hole. His detective's little pucker was in front of him with all it's deliciousness, waiting to be enlarged by an android with all it's tightness.

Android pressed his index finger into the hole once more. Human was so tight that even the tip of his finger barely entered. He muttered with pleasure. "Tell me, my little human, has anyone fucked your beautiful ass before?" 

Gavin's sharp sigh filled his ears, but the detective didn't respond. He grasped the detective's throat with the other hand. "Gavin." 

"No! I'm not gay-" He put the cloth in the detective's mouth without letting the detective continue his speech, felt his desire to claim detective increased. 

"Well, then I'm the first."

He moved back into bed and settled back between the detective's legs. Human had begun to flutter and shout again, but now it was unimportant, android had all the answers he wanted to hear. He spreaded the detective's ass cheeks firmly and moved his tongue in the gap, it's feels more beautiful than he thought. He began to wander his tongue around the tight hole. His detective's whimperings gave him courage. He spit the hole and tried to stick his tongue in, but the tightness prevented it, he needed to loosen it up a bit. He put his fingers to the sides of the hole and tried to spread it a bit and tried again. The detective's inability to close his legs made it easier for him. He pushed the tip of his tongue in and began to massage with his tongue in his human's hole, and a surprised sound was heard from the detective. Android grinned.

Even though there was a lubricant in the drawer, he wanted to expand his detective's hole like this, he wants to feel it. Android saliva was more slippery than that of humans saliva, it could serve as a lubricant.

He tried to push his tongue more deep, wet heat around his tongue hardened his cock. When a small part of his tongue get in, he pulled back his tongue and push back into the hole as much as he could. This movement was rewarded by the detective's high-pitched scream. With purpose to hear the same sound, he started pull and push his tongue in the hole, as if he was fucking detective's warm hole with his cock, not his tongue. Every time he push his tongue in, it was widening milimeter by milimeter. 

He began to make the same moves more rigidly. He could enjoy the detective's heated inner walls. Detective's ass was trembling around his face, his muffled screamings and whinings mixed together.

He pulled his tongue out of the hole for a moment. "You see, detective? You're tied and silenced under me. There's nowhere to run and I can do what I want to you." He licked the detective's hole once more to prove it. "What, can't you escape? Can't you go to those bitches? You belong to me, Gavin. You're mine. Soon you'll understand and come to my arms with your consent." 

The detective gave no answer except for his irregular breaths. It didn't matter, RK900 knew he was right about his words, the detective should know that too. 

He licked the hole for a while. When the hole was widened enough, he pulled back. He was going to handle the rest with his fingers.

He reached out to his detective and began to leave wet kisses all over his back. He was biting, licking, trying to taste his detective as much as possible. As he came where he strucked, he licked the bloodied skin and sucked it menacingly. His little human was whining, shaking and tugging at his tied wrists. 

RK900 squeezed human's ass, hungrily licked his bleeding ass cheeks and playfully spanked them. Even though the detective's voice sounded like music his ears, he wanted to see the detective's face too.

He grabbed the ropes to which the detective's feet were tied and teared them easily. Detective took advantage of it immediately, tried to kick RK900, but before he could, he was turned on his back. With that quick movement, his bloody ass hit the bed hard, and Gavin screamed in pain.

RK900 didn't mind. He was just busy studying his human's face. Detective's beautiful green eyes more red now from crying and they was turned into a lighter color. His face wasn't much different, his face was all red and full of tears. As he lowered his eyes, he noticed the dried blood on his abdomen and upper legs. When the belt strucks and the detective's struggles combined, wounds have been bleed more than normal.

And detective's cock... 

It was standing half erected in front of his eyes. RK900 had never had the opportunity to examine the detective's cock. While his detective was in the shower, he only saw his bare back. 

He had a normal cock size, flushed from being pushed into bed under the detective's body. RK900 gonna take care of it. He is gonna enjoy every part of his detective.

He came to his senses as his detective pulled his legs away, struggling again. Android didn't care, sit on one leg of the detective and pushed the other leg towards the stomach of the human. So he could see both the detective's wet hole and face. 

Yes, he could see. He was watching the RK900 with fearful eyes.

Android grinned sneakily and extended his hand to the detective's wet face. He ran his fingers over his face, soaked with tears of the detective trying to turn his head. He never took his eyes away from the detective's eyes as he sucked the salty liquid on his fingers.

He mumbled with pleasure as the mixture of tears and saliva was spread into his mouth. "You taste good, Gavin." 

After sucked his fingers in his mouth, he put one of his saliva covered fingers on the detective's hole. Human tried to move his legs, but it was useless. 

The detective worriedly shook his head and made muffled noises while android caressed his hole with a wet finger mockingly.

RK900 slowly pushed his finger till the knuckle. Even though his little detective is frozen under him.

It was normal for his detective to feel pain and fear so much that he had never been penetrated in the ass before. Taking the opportunity of the detective's frozen state, android slid out his finger to the tip with the same slowness and slid it in back faster. The answer had been a painful moan. With an increasing pace, android slipped his finger in an out of the warm hole. He lustily reached for the detective's nipple and took the hardened nub in his mouth. He bitten hard several times and lapped it with his tongue. Then he started sucking the reddening nipple. 

Moans and screams of the human echoing in the room were mixed with the obscene sound of the finger pounded the hole, filling the inside of android with a growing desire. 

He was quick to add his second finger. Even though his detective froze again, it didn't last long.

This time he leaned over the detective's neck and bit one of the bruises formed when he strangled him. He had to admit that detective was looking good with purple, especially when android knew that he made those bruises. 

RK900 kept sticking his fingers in and out, bending the detective's right leg a little further, so that he could go a little deeper. 

Suddenly, different moan came from the detective's mouth. Like... moan with pleasure? 

RK900 looked up at the detective; human was closed his eyes tightly. He pressed his fingers to the same spot once more to make sure the sound. With this movement, a moan rose again from the detective's mouth and his body twitched. He opened his eyes and looked with shock at the android, as if he could not believe that sound had come from him.  


Android laughed with joy "I told you that you would enjoy my little human." He brought his face closer to the detective's face. "You seem to enjoy it now." 

Gavin tried to shake his head to protest, but moaned loudly when android pressed again to the same spot. Android started to pound detective's now founded prostate with his fingers.

After a while he added the third finger and continued to pounds. The painful moaning of his human had diminished and turned into pleasure moans. 

RK900 began to make scissors with his fingers, looking at detective's face, which was even more red with pleasure. His detective twitched at every move, while tugging desperately at his wrists and moaning. 

It was time. 

He slowly took his fingers out of the hole and licked them. In addition to his own saliva, the detective's special taste came to his tongue. Detective was watching RK900 with terrified eyes.

RK900 got out of bed without taking his eyes off his prey. He put his hand on the buttons of his shirt and began to unbuttoning them one by one. With each button opened, detective's eyes widened and the terrified look inside them increased. Android took off the shirt, set it floor and ran his hand over the button of his pants. Seeing this, his detective stopped looking at him, started kicking to sheets with all his might and swinging his free legs. 

His movements with his naked body made android even more hungry.

He unbuttoned his pants and hurriedly took it off with his boxer, left them on his shirt on the floor. His eyes were still on his human. His detective was screaming with muffled voice, hoping for an escape. Alas, it would only hurt his throat more.

RK900 decisively stepped into the bed, caught the detective's left leg skillfully and pressed it onto the bed. Detective paused for a moment to look at android, when he saw him naked he swung a kick to android with his right leg. Android dodged from the kick and catched the sole of the foot, sunk his nails in. It caused the detective to howl with pain.

Android held both legs tightly and placed right one on his shoulder, despite of the outcryings from the body under him.

He murmured in a soothing voice. "Shush. Soon all your fears will pass." 

His detective seemed to disagree. He is moving his head like crazy, trying to lower his leg from the shoulder of android. Tears from his eyes continued to glide while trying to push android with his other leg. 

"Don't cry, my little detective, believe me you'll have a lot of pleasure. Just leave yourself to me. You can't escape what's going to happen." 

RK900 was completely hard, pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his cock. With one hand, he pressed human's leg firmly on his shoulder and brought the other hand to his cock and began to spread the precum all of his cock. 

Making sure his cock was lubricated enough, he moved it closer to the detective's wet hole. 

Detective's teary eyes were locked in his eyes. Without taking his eyes away from the android's eyes, he shook his head slowly and begging voice heard from his muffled mouth.

RK900 can understand, he knew his detective was scared now. If his detective hadn't left him to death cruelly, he would have waited until detective's consent to fuck him. But it was too late. The walls of his patience were torn apart and his detective's punishment was not over. His human was in the hands of the android he said he hated. He would accept it, and he would willingly come into the arms of the RK900. Detective's biggest punishment gonna be the shattering of his pride in the hands of android.

"Calm down and try to relax. Or it could hurt more than it." 

The detective tried to close his legs again, and when he failed, he tried to lift his hips. This movement ended when the RK900 scrape the struck mark on his upper leg. 

"Don't try me, Gavin. I said calm down. I can give you a sedative and do it while you're asleep, but you can't have fun if you asleep." Gavin turned his teary eyes to android and made a frustrated voice. Now, there was hatred in his eyes besides fear.

Android slowly began to push his cock into the hole. Although he had previously attempted to enlarge, he had difficulty entering the hole because his cock was thicker than normal, but it was not impossible. As he pushed some of his cock into the hole, he heard the body under him stopped breathing. Human was staring at the ceiling, frozen, not even blinking. 

It must have hurt. 

Android pushed his hips forward with force and allowed half of his cock to slid in the hole.

The emotions he felt swept his artificial brain like a mist. 

It was tight and oh so warm inside. He was experiencing this first time in his life, his whole body was like under some spell. The detective's inner walls were tightly wrapped around his cock as if he was made for him. He wanted to push all of his cock into this warmth and lost himself in it. 

No one had ever fucked detective's tight warmth before. This pleasure belong to android for the first time and forever. 

"Mine." he growled and roughly pushed the rest of his cock into the hole in one go. As soon as he did it, the detective's throat tearing scream echoed in the room.

RK900 didn't mind. What he's wanted for months under him now, and he's not gonna let him go. He pulled his cock back till half, and pushed it back in full force. Louder scream heard. He grasped human's cock and began stroking it. 

This time, he pulled his cock all the way to the tip and pushed it back without waiting. 

He increased his tempo, stroked the detective's cock with one hand and pushed as deep as possible in the detective. In addition to the painful moans, pleasure moans too beginning to left detective's mouth.

He grunted with lust, leaning down without interrupting his movements, and licked the nipple, which he didn't licked before. He stroked the nub several times with his tongue, took it between his lips and sucked it. With this movement, detective's body shooked, so android was on the right track. 

While he was pounding the detective faster, he didn't separate his tongue from the detective's addictive skin; drawing a wet path from the chest to the back of his ear. The detective's body was bended in half under android's body.

He nuzzled his nose the skin and inhaled the scent. Warmth and scent he's wanted for months with him now. He licked behind human's ear, murmured with pleasure and buried himself a little deeper. "You are so tight." rolled his hips, long and muffled moaning was heard from the detective. "You make me feel great, Gavin. I shouldn't have waited so long to have you." 

Android stroked human's cock little faster, detective was completely hard now. He was pounding in the detective with brutal pace, causing the bed underneath them shook violently.

RK900 brought his face closer and licked the detective's salty tears. The detective didn't even turn his head this time. He was just lying with his eyes closed, moaning helplessly as his body fucked.

Surrendering. What the RK900 wanted from the very beginning. The detective was no longer resisting. 

Android squeezed the cock in his hand. "That's it. Surrender, my little detective." 

He put his hands on the detective's tied wrists and tore the strings in one move. Detective's arms dropped weakly above his head while RK900 took the cloth from the mouth of him and threw it to the floor. He took the detective's other leg on his shoulder without slowing down, started hitting the detective's sensitive prostate repeatedly. 

The detective continued to lie there, shaking with each push. His glazed hateful eyes staring at RK900. 

He was beautiful, he was everything the RK900 wanted. 

Continued to thrusting, he leaned over and catched the detective's bottom lip with his teeth. He began to suck the lip with hunger and enjoy the taste as much as possible. Tear-mixed taste made Nines feel like in heaven. The lips pressed to the detective's lips silenced the small moans of the human underneath. He pushed his tongue in the lips and wandered it detective's warm mouth. The body underneath him tried to shake his head, but with another hit his prostate, he stopped.

RK900 backed for a moment and whispered with mocking tone to the ear of detective. "What, don't you like your own taste? I should say, I love it."

Without waiting for the answer, he slid his tongue back into the warm mouth, started slid in and out his tongue. Knowing that he was fucking his detective on both ways brought him closer to edge. 

He knew the detective was close too. While the moans of the two disappeared between each other's lips, human's hands gripped the sheets tightly and body began to tremble violently.

Android withdrew and studied with an unbearable desire the body trembling under him. "See? You see how delicious you are beneath me?" He stroked the cock in his hand. "You're beautiful and you're just mine." 

He roughly pushed his cock and hit the prostate, bit one of the thighs on his shoulder. "Mine." 

He kept pounding and leaned over the detective's neck. "Mine."

He nuzzled his nose to neck, and he cruelly bit the skin. "MINE."

This was the edge for human. With arousal, the detective's eyebrows rosed and his body tightened. A wild moan was heard from his open mouth. His hole tightened around the cock of the android and began to come into android's hand. 

RK900 was also close. He could feel the hole loosening and tightening around him, milking his cock. He gripped to detective's hips and thrusted into his ass a few more times with irregular rhythms. 

It didn't take him long to cum. In a minute, he violently come into the warm hole he was in. Making sure he poured it to the last drop, he collapsed onto the detective with great relief. Pressed few kisses around human's bruised neck and rolled to other side of the bed. 

All of his missions were completed and the objective of his missions, detective's eyes were closed. He was breathing deeply. There were bites and struck marks on his body. Some places were red, some were purple. His wrists were bleeding from pulling.

Android held a restless sigh, grabbed the detective's arm, bringed it closer to his mouth and licked his bloody wrist. The body twitched across him but other than that, didn't react, didn't even open his eyes. 

RK900 grabbed the other arm and pulled human towards his chest. He pressed himself firmly to the smaller body and buried his nose in his neck.  
With one hand, he pressed human to his chest and other hand, stroked his leg and wrapped the leg around his waist. In this way, not only their upper bodies, but also their lower bodies were firmly pressed together.

He started to caress the human's hair and deeply inhaled his scent. He gave a deep breath with desire. Even though he had just tasted his human, he was still wanting him with the same hunger.

RK900 could have spent his life like this; touching this detective, caressing his hair, smelling his scent...

He knew he couldn't do this before. When he saw his detective sleeping at his desk a few months ago, he was writhed with the same hunger, but couldn't do anything. But he didn't have that problem anymore. Now he could do what he wanted, soothe his hunger for his detective as much as he wanted.

If that's possible. Because he knew that no matter what he did and what he is gonna do, his hunger for this human never gonna stop completely.

He inhaled the human once more, slid his hand to the detective's ass and gently fondled the hot skin. A slight whining was heard from the body's owner. He pressed his lips to the pulse point of human's neck and lowered his fingers to the wet hole. He found the come in the detective's hole leaking out. 

As he gathered the leaked liquid with his fingers and pushed it back into the sensitive hole, the body between his arms started to move.

RK900 held the moving body firmly, did not want this peaceful moment to be broken. He raised his mouth to detective's ear, sucked his earlobe and muttered menacingly. "If you try to run again, I'll knock you out again and I won't untie you this time." 

With a frightened voice, the movements stopped. RK900, who was pleased with it, looked up at the human between his arms. New tears had formed in his red eyes.

He heard human's hoarse voice as he stared at him. "You got what you wanted, let me go..." 

The words he heard made him laugh. Let him go? That poor detective didn't understand anything yet. 

"Oh Gavin. Do you think I'll let you walk away from me again when I claimed you finally? You're mine. Not only your body, everything that belongs to you; your heart, your mind, your soul..." Android raised Gavin's chin with his fingers and made him look in the his eyes. "And where can you go? Your home is here now. As you stay here, you'll realize that I'm all you need. Don't worry, I'll always be there with you. We'll be happy in our home, just you and me, forever."

He didn't know how emotions worked until he first saw his little human. But while this human was there with him; his beautiful eyes staring at him with tears, and his tired body laying there in the RK900's arms, android knew he had the most intense state of emotion. 

This human was alive, so alive. He was making RK900 feel alive too.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be write one more story for this series from Gavin's point of view about what has happened and what's gonna happen. If you want. It's all up to you guys.


End file.
